sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Mechanicus Covenant
The '''Mechanicus Convenant '''are a priesthood of Ipsooms based on Ispoomxandria which provides the Holy Psdonia Empire with technical and scientific experts. The priests of the Mechanicus Covenant are the primary keepers of what is viewed as sacred wisdom, a privileged caste of tech-priests who jealously guard the knowledge required to maintain and construct much of Psdonia's more advanced technology. As part of this faith, the variation of True Lore followed by the Mechanicus Covenant believes knowledge is the true manifestation of perfect divinity in the universe, and all creatures and artifacts that embody knowledge are holy because of it. Factions and Sects Holy Force of Onyx One of several militant factions within the Mechanicus Covenant.The Onyx are a warlike sect who study the art of battle and specialize in the destructive power of photon and laser. The cult devotes all of their energy and effort towards the development of more and more devastating weapons and the martial doctrines that best utilize them. Aside from this, the work of Onyx is well-guarded secret. Zano-Pact The ruling body of adepts that preside over the Zano Worlds, the Zano-Pact is the first and foremost faction throughout the Zano Worlds. The power of the Zano-Pact is derived not only from the documents that established the Zano forge-worlds, but also from the mere fact of their present possession of authority. This position allows them and their allies to apply a great deal of pressure in the pursuit of material, personnel, and other resources. Organicicals A small faction of the Mechanicus Covenant, the Organicicals are a group of tech-priests who esteemed biological enhancement as being equal if not greater in value with the cybernetic, a somewhat radical if not heretical position from most of their brethren' point of view. Followers of Alo An influential faction among the Mechanicus Covenant, the followers of Arch-Priest Alo believe that the eternal quest for knowledge is best pursued in the field. Alo's instruction centers on identifying new technologies and sets the goal of finding the relics of the past above all other concerns and risks. Alo's disciples pursuit their goals entirely on analysis and study, valuing the acquisition of pure knowledge above all other concerns of other applied sciences. They disdain physical confrontation and are often so wrapped up in thought they fail to notice what is in front of them. Mecacuitor Sect An order of assassins within the Mechanicus Covenant. They answer only to the magistrates of their own order, and usually operate according to their masters' will without scrutiny. Its members are trained in the art of stealth, able to move within plain sight among folk hidden from scrutiny beneath heavy red robes. Through the mentally recorded data-tracts left by their founder, the Mecacuitor Sect believe this guides them to the targets of their wrath and aid them in making short work of those who oppose the will of the True Lore. Ordo Faithful Among the most conservative and traditional members of the Mechanicus Covenant. Faithful followers of the True Lore, often characterized as excessively orthodox within the priesthood's teachings. They look upon the petty bickering, empire building, and distrust plaguing the Zano Worlds and the surrounding sectors as a waste of precious resources and time that could be better served going to any of a number of more legitimate causes. The most fervent members of the Ordo Faithful believe that a more firm hand, directly from Ipsoomxandria, is needed to set the Zano Worlds on the right path, although at present all petitions for direct intervention have not garnered any response as of yet. Psyicokana A radical faction obsessed with the power of psions. Members work in secret on genetic engineering tech, psy-breeding and other, more questionable, activities. They are hoping to restore the psionic power of their race that once characterized in their previous iteration before being reformed and losing their abilities, all intended to reactive what they see as the lost psion-gene to as much of their fellow Ipsooms as possible. Disciples of the Brass Master A cult of rogue tech-priests. The Brass Master and his followers viewed the restrictive policy on perceived forbidden and dangerous technology as an affront to the True Lore. The Disciples uncovered numerous wondrous artifacts that allowed them the creation of dark matter, reality-slicing devices and other forbidden technology. Warpforge Engineers A splinter group of the Mechancius Covenant. They are known to employ numerous devices to manipulate or channel the raw power of the Warp through technology and infusing it into their machinery. Many Warpforge Engineers are insane, obsessed with the secrets of the Warp but most understand the need for protection from the corruptive Warp-energies, and so turn to tech-lore concerned with creating inventions that can channel the Warp safely. Cult Unitrum Preaching from the broken, hollow shells of now empty halls of forging, the leaders of the cult speak in strident tones of the True Lore. These charismatic speakers claim that the True Lore holds a special fate for each of its consecrated brethren, from the highest forge smith to the lowliest menial. Fate is preordained, and the True Lore, knowing all, wishes only that its followers accept these paths and walk them in courage. The cult interprets desire and ambition as dangerous distractions, counter to the will of the True Lore. The loyal followers of the cult do not strive to break from their chosen path, but rather accept what has been handed to them. The present state of affairs on Zano IV is part of the True Lore’s plan, they say, and thus should not be fought, but rather accepted in quiet contemplation awaiting its perfect design to unfold. Cyber Scions A brotherhood of fanatical devoted adepts who look upon all flesh as not only a weakness, but as a prop that keeps Ipsoomkind from achieving its true potential. The Cyber Scions believe that they alone has been vouchsafed the future of Ipsoomkind, and, in fact, they see all other Ipsooms as an inferior sub-species, an evolutionary dead end that has proven itself too weak to deserve the True Lore’s blessing. Such is devotion of the Cyber Scions that most adepts of the order undergo a procedure known as the Rite of Cyberization, in which the right lobe of their brain is removed, and replaced with a bank of cybernetic cogitators and virtual data-stacks to enhance their ability to process and store information, while removing the distractions of emotion. Those who have undergone the procedure are actually incapable of emotion. Sol Hydraists An extreme offshoot of the Mechanicus Covenant that is dedicated to the seeing a new glorious future through the fusing of flesh, soul and the powers of the mind into a new mode of existence for the chosen. In their quest, the group's members created an entity called the Sol Hydra, which was a form of psychic metamorphic "virus" supposedly controlled by the Sol Hydraists that was capable of infiltrating one's mind and completely dominating it. It is rumored that they abduct and indoctrinate promising individuals into the collective's ranks.Category:Organizations Category:Religion